Orphelin, allemand, dans un cirque qui suis je?
by Le Fake
Summary: Dans un bois bordant un terrain vague, la rencontre improbable de deux garçons qui d'apparence n'ont rien en commun, et qui pourtant sont plus proches qu'ils ne l'auraient cru en se voyant.


Pour ceux qui lisent et apprécient ma fic « Journal de Evra Von », j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit oneshot crossover. Il ne sert pas spécialement à quelque chose, mais cela m'a fait rire à imaginer.

Bien sûr, ceux qui ne lisent pas ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi ^^

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews!

* * *

Il était une fois... Non franchement, c'est obsolète de commencer un récit de cette manière! Tellement démodé... On la refait!

Dans un terrain vague près d'un bois (ah oui, tout de suite, c'est mieux!) se trouvait un petit garçon. Ce garçon était unique au monde. Il ne ressemblait à aucun autre enfant. Il était pâle, ses cheveux brillaient à la lumière d'un vert émeraude, sa peau recouverte d'écailles. Ce garçon répondait au nom d'Evra Von. Seulement Von, sans autre chose derrière. Evra est orphelin. Jamais il n'a connu ses parents. Recueilli par un cirque qui l'exploita, il a ensuite trouvé refuge auprès de Mr Tall au sein du Cirque du Freak. Depuis, il passe un vie paisible d'enfant serpent de douze ans.

Ce jour-là, Evra était parti se balader dans le bois juste à côté du terrain vague où s'était planté le Cirque. Il n'avait pas vraiment de but dans cette balade, juste une envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Il aimait bien se retrouver seul dans la nature. La solitude était ce qui lui avait permis de rester vivant dans son passé. Mais il ne détestait pas les gens qui lui jetaient des aliments genre cacahuètes. Il avait compris que la plupart des gens méritaient plus la pitié que la rancœur car il ne peuvent pas voir au-delà de ce que leur montrent leurs yeux.

Tout à coup, Evra perçut un bruit dans un buisson tout près. Une sorte de « Pouf » mélangé à un « Flash » et produisant une espèce de fumée bleuâtre. Le garçon s'approcha du buisson doucement. Il était à la fois inquiet et intrigué. Cela semblait tellement étrange et anormal. Puis il se rappela qu'il côtoyait un homme-loup, une femme à barbe et qu'il était à moitié serpent, donc niveau étrange ça se posait là. Il se pencha sur le buisson...

Pouf-flash brumeux! Evra ne voyait pas le sol lui-même. La fumée était assez épaisse, il devait secouer sa main pour la dégager. Le bruit se répéta. Evra pouvait suivre les déplacements. Il perçut que la chose lui tournait autour, comme une bête. Evra risqua un petit salut amical. Le bruit s'arrêta. Une voix assez jeune se fit entendre. « Wer sind Sie? » Un très fort accent germanique. Evra avait certes sans doute des origines allemandes, mais pas assez pour qu'il se souvienne de sa langue natale. Il s'excusa, mais il parlait plus allemand depuis longtemps. Le garçon se présenta juste comme étant Evra Von. Il demanda à qui il avait l'honneur de parler. Le bruit atypique se fit entendre et juste devant Evra se matérialisa une forme.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui semblait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Il devait mesurer environ dans les un mètre soixante-dix. Il portait un manteau très usé, un pantalon à rayures marrons et noires, un polo blanc très usé lui aussi. Les cheveux du garçon étaient noirs avec des reflets bleus. On ne distinguait aucun iris dans ses yeux entièrement jaunes. Il était mains et pieds nus, donc Evra pu constater que l'autre individu avait seulement trois doigts à chaque main et il se tenait sur la pointe de ses pieds, comme un satyre. Les oreilles du garçons étaient pointues. Et chose surprenante : il avait une queue fourchue. Il donnait l'image d'un diablotin.

Evra passa sa gêne première et lui demanda s'il parlait anglais. L'autre lui répondit qu'il parlait cette langue, en effet. Evra souffla de soulagement, il avait craint qu'ils ne puissent pas se parler, et lui demanda son nom. Il lui répondit qu'il s'appelait Kurt. « Kurt Wagner. Mais à Munich au cirque, j'étais appelé l'Incroyable Nightcrawler ».

Evra se dit qu'il devait rêver. Ainsi, Kurt avait lui aussi vécu dans un cirque. Nightcrawler fut également surpris de voir qu'il avait un compatriote artiste. Tous deux s'assirent et commenèrent à discuter. Ils s'étonnèrent de leurs similitudes : orphelins, exploités dans un cirque, haïs et craints par les autres, sauvés par un homme juste et aimant, incapable de pouvoir vivre dans le monde extérieur à cause de leur apparence, alors qu'ils étaient la gentillesse même. Par contre, Nightcrawler était beaucoup croyant qu'Evra. Il lui expliqua qu'après s'être enfui du Cirque, il avait été recueilli par un prêtre, et durant des mois cet homme lui avait donné la Foi. Depuis, Nightcrawler relativisait en se disant que tous ses malheurs étaient une épreuve divine pour prouver sa valeur aux yeux de Dieu.

Evra demanda ce que Nightcrawler faisait en ce lieu. Il lui répondit qu'il était en voyage scolaire avec les autres mutants. Car oui, Nightcrawler se présenta comme un mutant. Il supposa qu'Evra en était également un, mais comme il n'avait rien d'autres de particuliers que son apparence, ils en déduisirent que le garçon-serpent avait juste une malformation génétique. Mais Evra rit et dit à Nightcrawler qu'en somme, ses gènes avaient quand même muté. Il n'était juste pas du même genre mutant que Nightcrawler.

Au loin, quelqu'un appela Kurt. Nightcrawler dit à Evra que cela devait certainement être Ororo Munroe, alias Storm. Il se leva et lui dit que les autres élèves de l'institut Xavier devaient se faire du souci pour lui, il allait donc les rejoindre. Evra dit qu'il était triste de le voir partir mais qu'il comprenait très bien. Il se leva, serra la main à Kurt et lui dit qu'il allait lui aussi rentrer, il devait aider pour la représentation de ce soir, et que d'ailleurs s'ils voulaient venir, cela lui ferait très plaisir. Il dit au revoir à Nightcrawler et retourna vers le terrain vague.

Storm arriva et vit partir Evra. Cette belle métisse aux cheveux blancs demanda à Kurt qui était-ce. Il lui raconta vite la journée qu'il venait de passer avec Evra. Storm fut un peu outrée qu'il existe encore de tels cirques. Mais Kurt lui prit le bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Non Ororo. Ce n'est pas un Cirque monstrueux : c'est sa famille. J'ai vécu dans un cirque, mais moi je ne pouvais même pas sortir de ma cage. Lui, il y retourne la joie aux lèvres. Le Cirque du Freak, c'est son Institut. Et je pense que comme moi, lui aussi trouvera la personne qui saura ensoleillé sa vie... Et lui faire une crise orageuse aussi! »

Storm n'eut même pas le temps de mette un coup sur la tête de Kurt qu'il s'était déjà téléporté sur la branche au dessus d'elle et qu'il s'y balançait avec sa queue. Elle lui pris le visage et y déposa un baiser, avant de le traiter de petit diable. Kurt lui répondit : « Je suis un artiste mutant! Nous sommes tous espiègle, mais avons bon coeur ». Il descendit de sa branche et se mit en marche vers le lieu où se trouvait le reste des mutants. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, se tourna vers la direction où était parti Evra.

« Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons Evra Von, mais crois moi : ton coeur saura te montrer l'être cher, sans que tu es besoin de tes yeux pour la juger... Même si cette personne était une créature de la nuit. »


End file.
